1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens barrel having an image stabilizing function and an image pickup apparatus including the lens barrel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a technique for improving a function while reducing cost is demanded in a field of an image pickup apparatus, such as a digital still camera equipped with a lens barrel. Moreover, engineering development that reduces not only a part cost but also the overall cost owing to reduction of the number of processes for assembling a lens barrel, etc. becomes an urgent necessity.
On the other hand, since an image pickup apparatus becomes compact and normally has an image stabilizing function in recent years, an image stabilizing unit becomes compact and complex. This increases difficulties of an assembly of components of an image stabilizing unit and a work for removing the components.
Accordingly, there is a known technique that enables to arrange a plurality of driving members in a small space by arranging a driving member for image stabilization and a driving member for opening/closing a shutter on the same base plate. For example, there is a proposed configuration that arranges terminals of coils that constitute an image stabilization mechanism and terminals of an actuator that constitutes a light amount adjustment mechanism together within a half area of a cross section of a lens barrel orthogonal to an optical axis (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2010-164883 (JP 2010-164883A)).
However, in the above-mentioned prior art, vibration detection sensors for detecting vibration in the image stabilization mechanism are arranged opposite to the side at which the coils of the image stabilization mechanism and the terminals of the light amount adjustment mechanism are arranged with respect to an optical axis direction. Accordingly, a flexible printed circuit board for connecting these terminals and the vibration detection sensors with a control unit of the image pickup apparatus becomes a double-side wiring configuration, which increases a cost.